Our Last Kiss
by wwefan99
Summary: A tragedy happens to the Kliq--I don't wanna give too much away. (SLASH) And I want to thank everybody who gave feedback, I'm glad you like it.
1. One

Disclaimer: Contrary to my own belief, I do NOT own anybody in this story. To make things even worse, I'm not making any money, either.  
  
bOur Last Kiss/b  
  
That day seemed so innocent. It was a warm spring Saturday. The sky was a perfect blue with just the right amount of fluffy white clouds. The grass was a wonderful healthy-looking green. Trees were just starting to grow new leaves and flowers were beginning to bloom into beautiful colors. Who could have known that such a painful tragedy lay ahead?  
  
*****  
  
Scott and I were in the kitchen letting our lunch settle and arguing over who was going to do the grocery shopping that desperately needed to be done.  
  
I did it last time, I complained from my seat at the table.  
  
That's because you're picky. When I do the shopping all you do is complain about what I buy, Scott countered. He was leaning against the refrigerator several feet from me.  
  
I promise I won't complain this time.  
  
  
  
Come on, baby. It's your turn, I whined.  
  
Scott gave in.  
  
I smiled at him, happy that I got my way. Scott smiled back at me and said, I love you too much.  
  
Scott then walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to get his wallet and keys. When he returned I walked him to our front door.  
  
No, don't forget my shampoo, I told Scott.  
  
I won't, Scott said with a laugh. He always thought that my obsession with my hair was funny.  
  
I smiled at him and bent down to kiss him good-bye, even though he was planning to be gone for no more than half an hour. It was a short simple kiss on the lips. No tongue or anything passionate. Just a quick peck to show that we loved each other. Even if it wasn't meant to be special, it was to me. I loved the feel of Scott's lips against mine in any fashion.  
  
I love you, Scott said quickly and jogged to the driveway where he jumped into our dark green SUV.  
  
I love you, too, I said after he rolled down the window. I could hear him change the radio from my rap station to his country one.  
  
He backed down the driveway slowly. I called out.  
  
Bye, Kev! Scott shouted at me just before he reached the street. He gave me a quick wave of his hand before he drove off.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the house I made myself useful by cleaning our bedroom. I vacuumed our blue carpet and dusted the furniture. Dusting Scott's dresser was slightly challenging; he always let things clutter. I straightened all of our pictures that decorated the room. Our favorite picture hung on the wall above the headboard of our big bed. In that picture Scott and I had our arms wrapped around each other, with the happiest smiles on our faces.  
  
Just as I finished cleaning, I heard the telephone ring. I ran downstairs to answer it. I stopped when I reached the bottom, because I had no idea where the phone was. I followed the ringing into the living room. I found it half-covered by a pillow on the couch.  
  
I grabbed it, and answered,   
  
May I speak with Mr. Kevin Nash, please? a woman's serious voice asked.  
  
That's me, I said.  
  
I am Nurse Nancy Greene from Memorial Hospital, and we need you to get here as soon as you can.  
  
I said while my heart raced with sudden worry.  
  
Scott Hall has been hospitalized here after being in a car accident, she replied.  
  
Immediately, my stomach lurched and my hand gripped at the phone with white-knuckle strength. Is he okay? I managed to ask.  
  
He's alive.  
  
There was something in her voice that made me think Scott was far from okay. How bad is he? I had to ask.  
  
You can discuss his condition with the doctor when you get to the hospital, she said.  
  
That didn't sound good to me. Okay, thanks, I said and hung up.  
  
I took a deep breath before I ran upstairs to get the keys to the car. During the drive to the hospital I tried to convince myself that Scott was just fine, that the nurse was mean and got kicks out of worrying the families of her patients. However, something deep inside told me that Scott really was not okay.  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. Two

The people at the front desk sent me up to the ICU on the third floor when I arrived at the hospital. It was the longest elevator ride of my life. I could smell the sickness as soon as I got off. I hate that smell, it makes me want to be sick.  
  
I stopped at the nurses' station to ask about Scott. They told me to wait a minute while they paged Scott's doctor. Just a few minutes later, a middle-aged man with graying hair and sympathetic blue eyes walked up to me.  
  
Mr. Nash? he questioned me.  
  
I said and shook his outstretched hand.  
  
I'm Dr. Jones, I'm treating Mr. Hall.  
  
How is he? I asked eagerly.  
  
The doctor moved away from the nurses' station so we could have a bit more privacy. Scott is in critical condition, he began. He is not breathing on his own and he hasn't regained consciousness since the accident.  
  
He stopped talking so I could absorb this information. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant in terms of recovery, but it didn't sound good to me. Is that good or bad?  
  
It could go either way, but the next 48 hours are extremely important.  
  
I didn't like that answer, it didn't tell me anything. Don't give me that stuff, give me the whole truth, I said.  
  
Honestly, I've had patients worse than Scott who have lived normal lives afterward. But, I've also had patients in better condition than Scott who died.  
  
Well, what are you doing for him? I asked.  
  
There's not much we can do except wait for him to regain consciousness. I still have to do a few more tests, though. Maybe you should call his family, the doctor suggested.  
  
  
  
I'll meet you in the waiting room when I'm done with the tests, he said and walked off.  
  
I was left alone and I felt completely helpless. I wanted to see Scott. I wanted to know if he looked as bad as the doctor made it sound. The worry was already eating me alive. I was supposed to call Scott's family. His parents died years ago and he had no siblings. The Kliq is his family. I had to call Shawn, Hunter, and Sean and give them the bad news.  
  
At the payphone I made a quick call to Sean, who got a flight out of Los Angeles immediately. It took about half an hour to get ahold of Shawn and Hunter, though. Apparently, they were too busy having sex. When Shawn finally answered, he wanted every last detail. I didn't really know much, so he was slightly disappointed. Shawn booked a flight out of San Antonio for himself and Hunter after he got off the phone with me.  
  
I sat and waited in the waiting room for another half an hour. Nobody else was there, so I flipped through magazines not reading a word. I desperately needed someone with me, and it was going to be hours before the others' flights got in. I also needed to see Scott, to see just what kind of a condition my love was in.  
  
Finally, Dr. Jones came into the waiting room and led me to Scott's room. He was in Room 321.  
  
Nothing could've prepared me for the sight of Scott in that hospital bed. He was as still as I have ever seen him. His chest was rising and falling only because of the tube in his mouth. He had IVs in his arms that were feeding him medicines. There was a white gauze bandage wrapped around his head, but I didn't know why.  
  
He has twenty stitches in his head, Dr. Jones said as if he was reading my mind. Probably from hitting the steering wheel upon impact, he explained.  
  
I pulled a blue chair next to Scott's bed and sat down. Dr. Jones left the room and I started to cry. I put my head in my hands and sobbed for Scott. When my tears subsided, I took Scott's left hand in mine and talked to him as if he could hear me.  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. Three

I didn't leave Scott's side for several hours. Nurse Green came into the room to check on Scott periodically. At some point she suggested that I eat dinner. I wasn't hungry, so I stayed where I was. It was during the early hours of the night that she came in with good news for me.  
  
Mr. Nash, there are people here to see you.  
  
I asked anxiously. I knew that it had to be the rest of the Kliq.  
  
At the nurses' station.  
  
I said and practically ran out to meet them.  
  
When I got there, the three of them were trying their best to pry information about Scott from the nurses. Sean spotted me first and rushed over to hug me. Within seconds, Shawn and Hunter were running towards me. Shawn all but shoved Sean out of the way to hug me. Hunter never got a chance to wrap his arms around me before Shawn starting firing question after question about Scott.  
  
He's in pretty bad shape, I said and led them down the hall to Scott's room.  
  
We got in the room and I went directly back to me position at Scott's side. As soon as Sean saw Scott he stopped in his tracks. His jaw sort of fell and his eyes filled with tears. He quickly composed himself and sat in another blue chair that was in the room. He didn't move the chair closer to Scott, though.  
  
Hunter saw Scott and his hands flew to his face and he fell to his knees on the floor. Shawn followed Hunter into the room, and I could tell that he was shaken by the sight. However, he dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around his sobbing lover.  
  
Shawn left Hunter to drag the two remaining chairs to the other side of Scott. Then, he guided Hunter to his seat. Somehow, Shawn managed to hold Hunter while they were in two separate chairs.  
  
When Hunter's sobs became less forceful, Shawn started to ask questions. I told them what I knew, and then we fell into a peaceful silence. Eventually, the others fell asleep. Hunter and Shawn used each other as pillows, while Sean had curled up in his chair.  
  
I couldn't sleep. I sat and talked to Scott. I kissed his hand and told him how much I loved him and how I needed him to be okay. I reminded him of the great times we had together. I just kept talking until my tears got the better of me and I was forced to cry instead.  
  
The room was quiet, except for the machines that were keeping Scott alive, when the sun began to spill through the window. The bright light woke Sean up. After a few minutes of groaning and stretching, he opened his eyes and looked at Scott and me.  
  
Has he waked up? he asked me.  
  
I just shook my head. Scott had been unconscious for a very long time. It couldn't be good.  
  
Maybe the TV will help, Sean said.  
  
It sounded like a good idea. I could definitely use the distraction, too. So, I picked the remote up off the small table beside the bed and handed it to Sean.  
  
He had to move closer to Scott in order to see the television. He did so and started flipping through the channels. Sean found country music videos and kept it there, because that's Scott's favorite kind of music.  
  
The sounds from the TV woke Hunter and Shawn up. They stretched and yawned. Shawn checked Scott for any changes. When he found none, he looked at me.  
  
he said and I looked up at him. You look terrible. Did you get any sleep? he asked with worry.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  
You stayed up all night? Kevin, you need some sleep.  
  
I didn't say anything, but Sean told him to leave me alone. Shawn heavily sighed and said, I'm hungry. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us some food. And you're definitely eating, Kev.  
  
Shawn got up and headed to the cafeteria with Hunter following him. Sean, Scott, and I were left in the room which was absolutely silent aside from the sounds of the machines helping to keep Scott alive and a quiet sad song on the TV.  
  
My hand was still entwined in Scott's. Our hands fit perfectly together, just like the rest of our bodies and our hearts. I remembered what Scott's hands felt like when they were running through my hair and when they were racing across every inch of my skin when we made love. Scott's hands were so strong, yet so gentle.  
  
Shawn and Hunter returned with their hands full of stuff. Shawn got himself a few cheap waffles soaked in butter and syrup, a banana, and a cup of coffee. Hunter had some sort of fruit-filled cereal and milk. They brought Sean a pack of cherry Pop-Tarts, a big chocolate donut, and chocolate milk. They got me a plastic bowl of Cheerios with milk and some orange juice.  
  
I wasn't really hungry, but I ate all of my cereal to make Shawn happy. I drank only a little bit of the orange juice; God only knows how long that had been sitting in the hospital's storage. Sean ate his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Hunter ate his rather quickly, too. Shawn ate most of his, but complained about how terrible cafeteria food is the whole time.  
  
Shortly after we finished our meal, Dr. Jones came in to check on Scott. I had to let go of Scott and move out of the doctor's way so he could do his job. As soon as he stepped away, I resumed my position at Scott's side.  
  
Is he getting any better? I asked.  
  
No, he's not, Dr. Jones admitted. However, he's not any worse, either.  
  
The fact that he wasn't better is what struck with me. Not being worse didn't really make me feel good. I just wanted Scott to get better.  
  
Well, when is he going to wake-up? Shawn asked.  
  
There's no way of knowing that, but he's been unconscious for such a long period of time that he is considered to be in a coma, Dr. Jones informed us.  
  
At the mention of the word coma' my stomach lurched into my throat and my heart raced with fear. He said that Scott wasn't getting any worse, but telling us that Scott was comatose made it seem a million times worse. That news just devastated us.  
  
Dr. Jones spoke again, Just remember that Scott can suddenly come back. A coma doesn't mean that he's not going to get better. Stay positive. With that, he left to check on his other patients.  
  
  
  
TBC


	4. Four

The five of us rarely left Scott's side that day. Hunter spent most of the day clinging to Shawn and crying. Shawn held him and told him that everything would be okay. Their love is so strong. At some point Shawn and Hunter got lunch from the cafeteria. I was far from hungry and didn't eat. Shawn didn't bug me about it, either.  
  
During one of her visits, Nurse Greene told us that talking to comatose patients sometimes helps them wake-up. I was the only one who actually spoke to Scott and told him to come back and that I love him. Other than that, there wasn't much talking--not even from Shawn.  
  
Late in the afternoon Shawn finally opened his mouth to say, Kevin, you stink.  
  
I looked at him, surprised by the comment, and said,   
  
I think you need to go home and take a shower, he said matter-of-factly.  
  
No, I'm not leaving Scott. I really didn't want to leave, even though Shawn was probably right about my needing to go home.  
  
Come on, Kev. Sean and Hunter will stay here to watch him, he tried to convince me.  
  
Sean joined in, I promise we'll call if anything happens.  
  
I still refused.  
  
Just go Kev. You need a break, Sean said.  
  
Kevin, your being a zombie isn't going to help Scott at all, Shawn persisted. We'll take a small break at home and come back in a few hours.  
  
Please go, Kevin. We don't want you in a hospital bed, too, because you don't want to rest, Hunter spoke up.  
  
They looked at me with worried eyes and I gave in with an exhausted,   
  
When Shawn and I arrived at my house, we found a big cardboard box on the front steps. The person who had towed the SUV from the site of the accident had been nice enough to bring stuff that was in the vehicle to our house. The registration papers were there along with a few CDs and the groceries that Scott bought.  
  
We took the box inside and went through the groceries throwing away things that had already gone bad like the bananas and milk. Then, I came across something that was triple-bagged. I dug in and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. Scott had it in so many bags as a joke.  
  
I started laughing, but quickly my eyes filled with tears and my laughter turned to sobs. I could see Scott handing me the bag and saying, Here's your precious shampoo with that playful grin. Oh, how I wanted him to wake-up and do those fun things again.  
  
When Shawn realized that I was crying, he rushed to my side and hugged me. I was crying with such force that I could barely stand, so Shawn guided me to one of the chairs at the dinner table. He sat down next to me and kept a comforting hand on my shoulder while I put my head down on the table and cried. Shawn whispered phrases like It's gonna be okay until I calmed down a little bit.  
  
As my sobs became weaker, Shawn helped me to my feet and slowly helped me upstairs to my bedroom. Still shaking with small sobs, I lay down on the bed I shared with Scott. Shawn told me to take a nap, then he shut the door and went back downstairs. I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The darkness rolled away as I woke up a few hours later. Not wanting to get up just yet, I rolled over to snuggle closer to Scott, but his side of the bed was empty and cold. All of a sudden, I remembered the events of the past two days and my eyes filled with tears. They fell down my cheeks as I got out of bed and walked across the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom.  
  
I took a quick refreshing shower, and headed downstairs to find Shawn.  
  
He was sitting on the couch watching TV. I could tell that he had showered while I was sleeping.  
  
Did Hunter and Sean call? I asked as I took a seat in the big chair that was situated in the corner of the living room.  
  
Shawn replied. Feel any better?  
  
A little, I admitted.  
  
Good. We'll eat dinner then go back to the hospital.  
  
What are we eating?  
  
I ordered from Domino's.  
  
Twenty minutes later Shawn and I were sitting in the kitchen sharing a small, greasy, pepperoni pizza. Not a healthy meal, but it was much better than the hospital food.  
  
We finished eating and returned to the hospital. When I entered Room 321, I was again startled and scared by the sight of Scott in his condition. I ran to Scott's side where I had been before. I lightly kissed his cheek and held onto this motionless hand.  
  
Nothing changed, Hunter said as Shawn sat down next to him.  
  
Kev, would you mind if Hunter and I went to your house and showered? Sean asked.  
  
No, go ahead. Have a good meal, take a comfortable nap, whatever. I knew that those two had to be sick of the hospital food and those lousy chairs weren't at all comfortable.  
  
Sean said and stood up.  
  
Hunter stood, too, and said, Thanks. We'll be back soon. He bent down to kiss Shawn and walked out of the room.  
  
Sean grabbed the car keys from Shawn and left. That's when I noticed that Sean's bounce was missing. He was actually walking instead of bouncing. Somehow, that made everything seem worse.  
  
  
  
TBC


	5. Five

Author's Notes: I'll admit that I cried like a baby when I wrote this part. And to any Wings fans, I'm sorry about the comment, because I'm a huge Wings fan myself (I wrote this during the playoffs, enough said). And, I'm currently working on a sequel to this, which will get posted some day.  
  
*****  
  
The door to Scott's hospital room burst open just after dawn the next morning. The sudden loud noise caused me to stop telling Scott of our terrible first date, and it woke up the other three. Hunter and Sean had returned from my house just a few hours earlier.  
  
The open door brought Dr. Jones and Nurse Greene into the room. The doctor apologized for disturbing us and began to check on Scott and all the machines.  
  
Shawn, Sean, Hunter, and I moved out of the way as the nurse helped Dr. Jones with some different tests. They poked him with some metal object. No reaction, Nurse Greene said and they began to call his name and telling him to wake-up. No reaction, Nurse Greene said again. Then, Dr. Jones opened Scott's eyes and shined a small light into them. No dilation, he said.  
  
During those tests I could feel the fear spreading through me. I'd seen enough movies and TV shows to know that No reaction and No dilation were not good. My heart began to beat harder and faster. I broke out in a cold sweat and my hands began to tremble. My throat tightened and tears sprang to my eyes.  
  
What's all that for? Shawn asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.  
  
Dr. Jones looked reluctant to say anything to us, but he looked us each in the eyes and said, Those were test to check for brain death.  
  
Shawn spoke again.  
  
Scott failed the first three, but there's still one more, the doctor replied as a tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
What's that? Sean asked in a quiet, shaky voice that I had never heard before.  
  
I will have to take him off of the ventilator. If he doesn't take a breath in three minutes Dr. Jones let his words drift off.  
  
He let us absorb this for a few minutes before reaching to Scott's mouth to separate the tube. The doctor looked me directly in the eyes as if he was seeking permission. I nodded slightly, and he separated the tube from Scott.  
  
I stood with Sean, Shawn, and Hunter at the foot of the hospital bed. We watched and waited for Scott to take a breath. I silently willed Scott's chest to rise.  
  
Two minutes, Nurse Greene said quietly. Scott didn't do anything during the first minute. My pleads for Scott to begin breathing were no longer silent as I murmured Please Scott, please Scott, breathe, over and over again.  
  
One minute, the nurse said. My murmuring stopped, my heart and stomach both knotted with fear, and tears spilled from my eyes. I could feel the panic rising in me.  
  
Oh, Scott, please please _please_ breathe, my begging began. Baby, come on, just one breath. Don't leave me, Scott. Please, just breathe. I need you, baby, don't leave. One breath baby, I know you can do it. _Please_, I love you. Scott, please, I need you. I love you. Please, Scott My voice went out and I gave in to the forceful sobs.  
  
Nurse Green said meaning that the three minutes were up. Dr. Jones then stated the time, and left the room.  
  
I heard Hunter as he fell to his knees and cried. Shawn sat on the floor beside him and held him while tears fell down his own face.  
  
Sean walked to Scott's side, stroked Scott's hair back, and said, I love you, Scott. We'll miss you. Then, he turned and walked out of the room. I could see his shoulders trembling with his own sobs, though.  
  
Nurse Greene unhooked all the various machines from Scott. I'll let you have some time alone, she told me and quietly left.  
  
Shawn helped Hunter off the floor and they slowly walked to Scott's side. They both said that they loved him with tear-laced voices. Hunter added that Scott was a wonderful person and a great best friend before he succumbed to more grief-filled sobbing. They left the room, too.  
  
I was alone in the room. I sat down in my normal seat. I took Scott's hand again, and began to talk while more and more tears fell from my eyes.  
  
Scott, I don't want you to leave. I need you. I don't remember life without you. I don't know, Scott. Who am I going to kiss every morning? Or every night? Who's going to massage me after a rough night in the ring? Nobody can do those things now. I'm going to wake-up to an empty, cold spot every morning. Who's going to fight with me and then make-up by having great sex? Who's going to argue with me about hockey? I'd do anything to have you tell me the Red Wings suck right now. This isn't fair, baby. I need you here with me, Scott. I miss you, baby. I love you, Scott.  
  
I leaned over and kissed Scott for the last time on his cheek. I love you, I said and let go of his hand.  
  
*****  
  
Three days later I buried Scott. I spent the whole time crying. The McMahons were there with other wrestlers that Scott had been friends with over the years. Of course, Shawn, Hunter, and Sean were there, too.  
  
Sean left for home right after the funeral. Sean's had a real hard time with this. Sean just prefers to grieve alone. Shawn and Hunter stayed with me for a few more days, until they had to leave for   
  
I'm now alone in this house that I used to share with Scott. So many damned memories! They're everywhere, and all I do is cry over them. Shawn keeps telling me to hang in there, it'll get easier. I hope he's right, because I really don't like feeling all this pain all the time. I just wish that Scott was here.  
  
It's late, and I'm exhausted. I walk up to my room. I see my favorite picture of Scott and myself hanging above the bed. I suddenly remember our last kiss at the front door. It was a perfect kiss. The memory causes more tears to spring to my eyes yet again. I fall asleep and dream of our last kiss over and over again.  
  
  
  
El fin.


End file.
